


雨のち晴れ

by ketama



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketama/pseuds/ketama
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 5





	雨のち晴れ

台风来临前的东京如同被锁在巨大的蒸笼里一般又闷又热，就连空气都仿佛停止了流动让人透不过气来，只有暗暗蓄势的气流在等待着今晚最后的爆发。几十年一遇的超强台风的直击打乱了这个城市每天有条不紊的步调，路上的人们比以往都要更加行色匆匆，只想赶在所有电车停运前回到家里躲过这场暴风雨的袭击。

就连今天的摄影工作也不得不早早收场，平野也因此终于有了一天不用再在深夜才拖着累到散架的身子回到家里。

车内广播还在实时播报着台风的最新走向，一遍又一遍不厌其烦地提醒着各位市民要尽早回家做好防风对策。

平野突然就想到了永濑，他记得这人刚结束了电视剧的拍摄今天应该是休息日，也不知道有没有乖乖呆在家里关好门窗。难得今天自己也工作结束得早本应是可以见上一面的，但在这样的天气下再出门实在不是什么明智的举动。

最近两人都是在最为繁忙的宣传期，每天辗转在各种工作现场说实话不管是大脑和身体都根本没有精力去考虑工作以外的事情。平野都快要想不起来上一次有两个人独处的时间是多久之前的事情了。

听说那家伙最近为了长肉在喝蛋白粉，也不知道抱起来手感会不会软一点。

“平野桑，到家了哦。”

平野刚准备掏出手机给对方发条信息，马内甲就已经把车稳稳地停在了自家公寓前。他匆匆收好东西下了车，打开家门却惊讶地发现家里已经亮着灯，而玄关处摆着一双他再眼熟不过的鞋子。

屋内的人听到动静没过多久也叭嗒叭嗒地拖着步子迎了出来，刚刚自己还在满脑子想着的那个人就这样出现在了自己眼前。

永濑正穿着自己的居家服，裤脚有点短了露出一小截纤瘦的脚踝。

“欢迎回来—”

“我回来了。……不是廉你怎么会在我家里？！”

“我想着今天台风天紫耀你肯定会提早收工嘛。”永濑边说着边转身往屋里走，他的动作自然得让平野一时间都有点分不清到底谁才是这个家的主人，“然后想着，好久没吃紫耀做的饭了啊—就过来了。”

永濑有点上扬的句尾直直击中了平野。平野想如果现在给他一个镜头，他一定可以完美地做出捂着心脏倒退三步并喊出“好、好可爱”的反应来。

他看着永濑因为心情很好看起来有点雀跃的背影，赶紧甩掉脚上的鞋迫不及待地就想把眼前的人搂入怀里，却被永濑一个扭身满脸嫌弃地避开了。

“先去洗手换衣服啦笨蛋。”

夜深后外面的风声开始呼啸起来，没过多久就变成细细密密的雨点一阵又一阵拍打在窗上。

平野以防万一再一次确认了一圈自家的门窗，转身对床上把自己裹进被子里缩成一团玩手机的永濑说：“好像说两点左右台风就要登陆了，今晚还是早点睡吧。”

“嗯—等我打完这局就睡。”

平野不禁无奈地想这人都忙到没有时间睡觉了怎么还能那么有精力打游戏，但他又不是永濑的老妈子没有必要按着那人的头强行让他睡觉。他伸手拍了拍那个毛茸茸的后脑勺，永濑也只是微微甩了甩头表示抗议。

“到时台风打起来了你可别又说吵到睡不着啊。”平野把永濑快要盖住了半张脸的被子拉下来了点，在那人的额角轻轻落下一个吻，“晚安，廉。”

结果正如平野所说，深夜两点刚过外面就开始狂风大作起来，刚刚还只是淅淅沥沥的雨声似乎一口气被扭到了最大开始倾盆而下。张牙舞爪的怪兽终是踏上了这片土地打破了夜晚本该有的宁静，边发出令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫声边无情地肆虐着整个城市。

好不容易入睡了的平野也被这动静吵醒，他甚至迷迷糊糊地担心起来自家的窗下一秒会不会就要被这可怕的风掀翻，连家具都在微微晃动吱呀作响。

身边的永濑似乎也睡得并不安稳，平野能感觉到他焦躁地翻了好几个身。

他转过身看向永濑，果不其然对上了对方想睡又无法入睡的一脸不爽的表情。

平野轻轻笑了笑，伸手把那个不安分扭来扭去的身子揽入怀中，然后轻轻捂住了永濑的耳朵，放低了嗓音柔声说道：“哟西廉君不怕不怕。”另一只手还在永濑背后顺了几下。

“你是我老妈吗！”

永濑抬手回了平野毫不客气的一记捶胸，却只是往平野怀里缩了缩找了个舒服的位置，细软的发丝蹭得平野的颈窝痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。

“廉，反正外面也那么吵都睡不着觉，不如……”

平野边说着那只在永濑背上的手开始不安分地往下游走，然后停留在腰窝处打了几个转。

“不行，明天的工作还很早……”

永濑在平野的攻势下没几下声音就变得软绵绵的。平野贴在自己肩头上的唇滚烫滚烫的，但在空调全力运转的房间里，又似乎被调和成了最舒适的温度。

算了，这次台风那么厉害，明天的工作应该也会延迟的。

……吧？

“哇廉你看，今天的天气超——级好！”

平野翻身下床一口气把窗帘拉开，清晨温和的阳光瞬间溢满了屋内，窗外风平浪静，仿佛昨晚席卷而过的暴风雨只是一场盛大的魔法秀罢了。

他转身想去叫永濑起床，就被突然扔过来的枕头砸了个结结实实。

“是啊托某人的福我现在要在极度睡眠不足的情况下起床去工作了。”

“我可是有劝过你别打游戏早点睡的啊。”眼看永濑作势又要拿起另一个枕头砸过来，平野连忙道歉，“好啦不让廉睡觉都是我的不对。”并带有几分讨好意味地替永濑揉了揉腰。

“……别用那么奇怪的说法啊！”

永濑一把打掉平野在自己腰上没轻没重地捏来捏去的手，几乎是连滚带爬下了床逃进了洗浴间。

平野看着永濑落荒而逃的身影有点哭笑不得，明明都已经在一起了那么多年，永濑总是会在某些地方带着褪不去的少年般的单纯和羞涩。

他推开窗户，外面久违的是万里无云的澄澈透明的蓝天，空气中带着雨后特有的清新。

那么今天也努力工作尽量早点结束，然后回来给廉做他最爱吃的汉堡肉吧。

—END—


End file.
